Bulinus truncatus rohlfsi (Ghana strain) has been successfully adapted and characterized at Southwest Foundation for Research and Education, San Antonio, Texas. At present, we are in the sixth generation of snails. Histological characterization of Schistosoma haematobium (Ghana strain), as well as normal histological studies of B. truncatus rohlfsi (Ghana strain), is being completed. These studies will determine the histopathological effect of the infection on the snail host and will determine the route and time relationship of the parasite migration in the snail host.